


Brotherly Woes

by ShallowGenePool



Series: First Date, Second Impression [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Being The Voice of Reason, Jealous Thor, Loki Feels, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Thor, Thor Feels, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: It is blatantly unfair, that much Thor is certain of. He seethes as quietly as he is able, his eyes narrowing at the sight in front of him.After going to all that effort of assisting his brother in finding someone even Thor himself could deem worthy of him and what has Thor gotten for his valiant efforts? Lauded and thanked?  NO!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Following on from their date, Loki and Steve have gotten closer. But Thor didn't realise that he would end up having to share his brother's time..
> 
> Comments, kudos and con-crit always welcome. Thanks for reading.

**Brotherly Woes**

 

 

It is blatantly unfair, that much Thor is _certain_ of. He seethes as quietly as he is able, his eyes narrowing at the sight in front of him.

After going to all that effort of assisting his brother in finding someone even Thor himself could deem worthy of him and what has Thor gotten for his valiant efforts? Lauded and thanked?

_NO!_

_Being ignored!_

Well, maybe not _completely_ ignored, but now Loki seems to want to spend the bulk of his time cuddling up to _his Steven_.

_Midgardian interloper!_

The pair of them sit there, focused solely on one another, as is they are the only ones in the room. Around them the others pay them no heed and that seems to make things all the more intolerable. Thor huffs loudly in the direction of his brother, but _as usual_ of late this goes unnoticed, Steven _as always_ shamelessly monopolising Loki's time. He huffs again, louder this time and makes yet more noise by letting his feet thunk down heavily on the wooden block that the Man of Iron calls a coffee table.

_Such strange creatures._

"What?" Loki snarks as he turns from talking quietly speaking with Steven and Thor gives a brief smirk at the fact he has _finally_ got some attention.

_Good._

"Loki. There's no need to be rude to your brother." Steven admonishes him lightly, all the while maintaining a possessive arm around Loki's shoulders.

_How wonderful, reduced to being defended by a Midgardian._

"He is not my brother." Loki states with a scowl and Steven shoots Loki a disapproving look, Thor feels a heavy ache in his chest at the declaration. "Not when he is being a complete brat for no good reason."

"Ha!" Anthony chimes in from his usual spot, leaning up against the well-stocked bar, pausing for just a moment to throw back a good portion of his drink. "This from you, Lokes.. The irony."

"Do not test me, Stark." Loki hisses out, his attention now diverted fully onto the man and away from Steven _and_ Thor and that feels just as bad.

"Bring it on, _pretty boy_." Anthony goads, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Tony, leave him alone." The good Captain cannot _help_ but chime in, trying to take Thor's rightful place as defender of Loki's somewhat tarnished honour and Thor barely fights the growl that builds in his throat.

"You gonna deny he's pretty, Steve? Hah.. Right." The shark-like grin on the man's face makes Thor's fists itch at the audacity of the man to speak of his brother in such a way.

"Stark.."  Steven's jaw takes on a determined edge.

"For the love of.." The Lady Natasha grumbles from her position on the floor, any chance of watching the television now gone. The others now seem to think it is an excellent time to all put their two _pennig_ and the room dissolves into something akin to anarchy.

"Enough!" Thor growls, for now his mood is even fouler than it was before and he stands abruptly, gripping the haft of Mjolnir tightly and storming from the room.

He storms down the corridor to his room, his footfalls echoing loudly as they hit the polished marble flooring with force, a closer look could most likely reveal hairline cracks in their structure.

As he reaches his room, he flings the door wide and smiles grimly as it makes a cracking noise as it slams into the wall.

_Good!_

He throws Mjolnir down upon his bed, even with its reinforced structure, it groans a little under its weight. He paces the floor angrily, waiting for the inevitable and doesn't have to wait long for his brother to find him and that in itself is usually a mixed blessing.

_Especially when we were children._

He suppresses the bone-deep shudder and looks at the man he has known for over a millennia, the look on his face is now an ugly scowl that Thor had hoped was a thing of the past.

"What is your problem, Odinson?" It's then that Thor realises the depth of the hole he has dug himself.

_Skit!_

"Loki, I-" He starts, before his throat seems to close itself.

" _You_ were the one that asked me to come to you." He circles Thor in a slow and measured pace, light on his feet, but his whole body is a rigid line. " _First_ you tell me I need to find someone, then you find someone who is _perfect_ for me. _Your_ words, not _mine_ , dear brother."

The words hit like the daggers his brother is famous for sporting, and he spits out the last word at Thor, his eyes glinting as they narrow to near slits. "You ask me to give up my more nefarious schemes.. You get me to move in here, _with you_."

Thor opens his mouth, yet still the words do not come out.

"And _now_.. Now after all of that, you seem to have taken issue with my seeing Steven, after all you have done to bring us together.. So I ask again, what is your _problem_?" He's nose to nose with Thor by now and he feels whatever enchantment Loki places on his throat lift.

"Brother. I- I miss you." It's all he can think of to say, and it comes from the heart.

" _What_?" Loki's voice sounds heavy with disbelief.

"You spend all your time with _him_." Thor doesn't even try and stop the petulant whine in his voice. "I wanted you to be happy, not leave me completely."

"I see." His brother's face betrays nothing. "This is all about _you_ , of course it is."

Thor glares at Loki, but it doesn't phase the man in the slightest.

"When you left, Stark decided to try enlighten me as to what.. Now how did he put it? Ah yes.. What bug crawled up your ass, but I thought to myself.. _'No Loki, surely Thor cannot be that petty..'_ I am the fool as always." Loki makes a loud tutting noise and looks thoroughly annoyed, at himself or Thor, he cannot tell.

"He was also kind enough to inform me of a rather quaint expression, and I believe this sums up exactly how I am feeling about your _'man pain'_ right now, brother." Loki smiles sweetly, and Thor feels unease in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh?" He narrows his own eyes, though somewhat dreading the response.

"Yes. Tough shit. Get over it." Loki jabs one of those long and elegant but ultimately very pointy fingers into Thor's chest. "You know we get along better without living in one another's pockets." This causes Thor to get into his brother's personal space, a hand lunging out and gripping the back of the man's head.

"Loki, you will see reason." Thor all but demands of him.

It's then that there is a knock at the door and they stand there silent each daring the other to say another word.

"You guys okay in there?" Of course it had to be the Midgardian.

_Dirty rotten brother stealing.._

Loki simply flicks his wrist at the door and it swings open, revealing the man himself. For all that is he is hero out _there_ , here in the mansion he is just _Steven_ , still set in the ways from his youth, somewhat self-conscious and modest to a fault. Usually preferring a quiet evening in, watching those movies Midgardians are known for or drawing, to all the parties the Man of Iron prefers. He lets out a reluctant sigh.

_A perfect match to my brother._

Who would sit in front of the fire of an evening with a tome millennia older than even their father, trying to learn all of it's secrets. All the while Thor trying to rip that book from his brother's hands and dragging him outdoors to hunt monsters, real or imaginary.

He notes the Captain's pointed look at them and Thor reluctantly drops his arm, releasing Loki from his iron grip. As with everything lately, Steven swiftly takes his place, his hand interlocking tightly with Loki's.

_Do not judge my actions, mortal._

"Everything is fine, Steven. Thor just has some issues he needs to get over." Loki sounds smug as he says it, like he used to when telling their mother of some imagined slight Thor had managed to inflict upon Loki.

"Do not test me _brother_ , when we go back to Asgard, you will need my support if you wish to take Steven with you." Thor gives a victorious smirk.

"No." Thor looks to Steven at this, noting his face has dropped and trying to pull his hand from Loki's firm grasp.

"What? I thought-" Steven begins, his voice sounding wounded.

"I mean no. I am not going back with you to Asgard, I was never really welcome there. Steven's home is here and I have no plans to take him from it. So I will not be returning there once my sentence is up." Loki pulls Steven firmly to his side, the look on Steven's face like Loki has given him the sun, the moon, the very _stars_ themselves. And Thor can't help but feel a little broken at their united front.

"Loki, father will not allow this." Thor states and he enjoys the brief look of uncertainty that crosses their faces.

"Odin will not know of this." Loki states, his voice still sounding confident.

" _Father_ will know everything he needs to." He argues, not willing to back down.

"Thor. Don't be a douche." Thor's attention whips round to yet another mortal sticking their nose where it is decidedly not wanted.

_Can they not mind their own business!_

"Barton. What business is this of yours? I would think you most joyous for any discord." Because the man has never really and truly accepted the relationship between his brother and Steven.

"Sure, if he deserves it." Barton cocks his head at Loki, to which his brother merely raises an eyebrow. "But you don't get to take your bruised ego out on Steve or Loki." The archer throws out, stood there defiant in Thor's doorway.

"My _ego_? You know not of what you speak of!" Thor feels incensed at the way he is being spoken to.

_I am the Crown Prince of Asgard!_

"Listen buddy, I get it. You don't like sharing your baby brother with his new guy." Barton pipes up and Steven looks between them.

"That is n-" Thor begins, shaking his head.

_These people do not understand._

"That's exactly what this is, man. You two spent over a thousand years together, though from what I have heard, Loki here had to put up with your pushy friends, always having to share his time with you." The archer lifts a brow at Thor as if daring him to deny it.

"We were all friends." Thor states decisively to which his brother makes a scoffing noise. " _What_?"

"We were _not_ friends, if anything, Hogun and Sif could not stand to be around the _'devious trickster'_ and tolerated me for your sake, Volstagg was only interested in where his next meal came from, but he was polite enough. Only Fandral ever took any time to engage me in conversation and when he did, he acted like he wanted into my braies." Loki scowls and both Thor and the Steven both make noises of discontent.

"He would have never dared!" Thor declares angrily.

"It matters not, I have no plans to ever see any of them again." Loki mutters, plenty loud enough for Thor to hear. Steven pulls him into a comforting embrace and it makes Thor's heart ache a little to see someone so close to his brother that isn't him.

"You can't punish him for wanting his own life. He's still here for _you_. Hell, he came to the mansion for _you_." Thor makes a noise that to his own ears sounds like dissent and the man continues. "He could date Steve from anywhere, though I am sure Steve is _more_ than happy to have him close by."  At this he waggles his eyebrows, only to have the Captain flush quite vividly.

"And I could just as easily meet him elsewhere and never have to deal with _any_ of you." Loki states sharply. "Would you prefer that alternative?"

_Never!_

Thor doesn't even hesitate and shakes his head vigorously.

" _No!_ I want you here." Thor near shouts and the archer tuts dismissively. Thor glances briefly at Mjolnir, wondering if he could make what he wants to do look like an accident.

"Do not even think about it, brother." Loki states smirking. "You will only suffer from guilt."

The others look to them, Barton, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and Steven, rolling his slightly at the behaviour of the two of them.

"Thor, my brother. I love you, you may frustrate me beyond belief and I may want to curse you with warts over your entire body, but-" Loki gets no further as Thor throws his arms around him, and as a result Steven as well.

"Thor.. _Thor!_ " He hears somewhat distantly as he clings to his brother. "God-dammit Thor, I can't breathe!"

It is then he realises his folly, and releases his grip upon his brother and his intended, whether the man knows this is his fate or not is another matter.

_Poor mortal._

He allows himself a small smirk as he pulls away and he meets his brother's eyes, noting confusion as he does so. Steven just looks supremely flustered and Thor cannot help the chuckle that escapes him.

"I really don't wanna know, do I?" Steven asks, though he has yet to back away from Thor's brother.

"Probably not, Steven." Loki replies giving him a soft smile.

Thor sighs, it will never be easy, sharing his brother's time with others, but perhaps in a while? The look on Loki's face says more than a thousand words ever could and Thor knows that he and Barton have been all but forgotten. He clears his throat, only to be ignored in his own room and it is only when Barton grips his arm and begins to pull him in the direction of the corridor that he realises that this is something he will have to get used to.

_It is still not fair.._

"C'mon blondie, let's go hit some stuff until we feel better." Barton offers, to which Thor gives another long suffering sigh and trudges after him.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
